Correlation of uterine progesterone levels with the associated decidual cell reaction (DCR): 1. Correlation of a possible progesterone translocation mechanism involving stromal nuclei with endometrial trauma. 2. Study of rat decidual tissue as a source of progesterone receptor and as a model of progesterone-induced protein synthesis. Purify antibodies to progesterone, 20 alpha-dihydroprogesterone and allopregnanedione: 1. Establish the specificity of progesterone induction of the DCR by topical administration of the three purified antibodies. Perfect the system for superfusing dispersed, homogeneous ovarian cells: 1. Study mechanisms of gonadotropic hormone stimulation of steroidogenesis by discrete populations of cells.